


Kiss It Better

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam cares for Jack after he's injured on P3X-403.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to the general sentiment (and some challenge, I'm sure) to clarify what went on between Sam and Jack after Jack returned injured from P3X-403. Many thanks to Linz for her help and to Denise, for stepping in during Wendy's absence.
> 
> Originally posted July 2003.

KISS IT BETTER

 

Sam winced and then sighed. Teal'c merely nodded, his expression as enigmatic as ever, and walked out of her lab. Closing down the computer simulation, she gathered up her laptop and brief case. Teal'c and Daniel were heading back to the planet and Doctor Warner was kicking Jack out of the infirmary. Okay, technically 'discharged' was the word Teal'c had used, but Sam knew from his subtle emphasis on said word that 'kicked out' was more accurate. During the few minutes she had spent in the infirmary earlier, she had even been impressed by Jack's exceptionally foul mood. And now she got to take him home. Lucky her.

 

Again, 'technically', he needed someone to drive him home. And since Teal'c and Daniel were leaving in less than eight hours to go off world again, the duty had fallen to her. Of course, she chose to ignore the fact she would have been the one to drive him home, regardless. Detouring by their locker room, she quickly changed her clothes and grabbed her coat, before heading to the infirmary. 

 

"I can fasten my own pants, thank you." 

 

There was a flurry of movement behind a curtain and then Matthews, one of the orderlies, pulled it back revealing a fully clothed Jack O'Neill, sporting the sling she'd seen him in earlier. Fully clothed that is, if you considered fully clothed being that he had his shirt buttoned over his injured arm. Matthews gave her a pitying look. "He's all yours, Major."

 

"Thanks," she smiled brightly before muttering under her breath, "I think." She smiled in sympathy at her commanding officer who only grimaced at her. "Ready to go, sir?"

 

"Am I ever." He awkwardly swung his jacket over his shoulders and Sam stood silently by, knowing better than to try and help him. Matthews stood by the door and she smiled gamely at him as she followed the Colonel into the hallway. 

 

"Major?" She stopped, Matthews was holding out two pieces of paper to her. "His prescriptions. Antibiotic and pain pills."

 

She glanced briefly at the papers and then tucked them in her pocket. "Thanks," she told him and hurried after O'Neill. Matthews' faint 'Good luck' ringing ominously in her ears.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam turned the huge truck into Jack's driveway and carefully parked it. Leaping quickly out of the cab, she hurried to the passenger door and opened it. He had already managed to get his seat belt unfastened, for which she was grateful. It had been bad enough enduring his silent suffering when she'd had to fasten it for him. The entire drive home had been carried out in tense silence, from the moment he'd reluctantly handed her his keys, through the stop at the drugstore to fill his prescriptions and now, their arrival at his house.

 

Looking annoyed and thoroughly disgruntled, he held out his hand. She gave him the keys and grabbing her brief case, followed him up the porch to the front door. She didn't say anything, and neither did he, as he fumbled with unlocking the door with his left hand. But he finally managed it and she followed him into the dark house. He didn't stop to turn on any lights, just headed down the hallway to the bedroom. She sighed, starting to get annoyed herself with his pissy mood. Shrugging out of her jacket, she hung it in the closet and then went to the kitchen. Getting a class of ice water, she took it and his medication with her and followed him to his bedroom. 

 

Pausing in the doorway, she surveyed the scene before her. He'd managed to get his shoes off and shirt off, but had left his trousers on. He'd also left his T-shirt on, a wise move she decided, given that his injured arm was firmly held in place with the sling. He'd also managed to get the covers mostly down and was lying, a bit awkwardly on the bed and a mound of pillows. She felt her earlier annoyance being to fade away as she studied him, he was breathing faster than normal and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his unusually pale face. The tight lines around his eyes and mouth told her he was in more pain than he would admit.

 

Setting the water and pill bottles down on the bedside stand, she turned on the lamp. He grimaced but didn't say anything. "Jack," she murmured, touching his good shoulder. "Let me help you." He nodded and she coaxed him into raising up slightly so she could rearrange his pillows. He lay back down, looking a bit more comfortable. She handed him two of the pain pills next. "Here, take these." He obediently popped the pills into his mouth and took the water from her, drinking practically the whole glass before lying back down.

 

She pulled the sheet up over him then and stood gazing down at him for a moment, wondering whether she should stay or not when he reached out and even with his eyes closed, unerringly found her arm. "Stay?" He opened his dark brown eyes then, gazing up at her with that 'have pity' look she'd come to recognize so well. 

 

The last of her annoyance faded away. She leaned down and gently brushed his lips with hers. "Of course," she murmured. He sighed, a slight smile playing at his lips and then closed his eyes, nestling back into the pillows. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam frowned; she was getting no where fast. She'd been studying this particular section of code for way too long and she couldn't figure out why it wouldn't run. Saving the offending program, she decided to take a break when a movement from the bed caught her attention. Closing her laptop, she set it on the floor next to her chair and looked over at Jack, who appeared to be just waking up from his nap. She really hoped he was in a better mood now than he'd been earlier. Because otherwise, he was going to have to fend for himself. Even injured, there was only so much of his grouchiness that she was prepared to put up with. 

 

Crossing over to the bed, she could tell just be looking at him that he was feeling better. His color was better and while he still looked uncomfortable, he didn't look in pain. Smiling tenderly, she sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed his forehead, surreptitiously checking for a fever. He smiled and she knew she hadn't fooled him. 

 

"How do you feel?" she asked, letting her hand glide down his cheek in a feather light touch.

 

"Better," he murmured. He rotated his shoulders then and winced. "Still kind of sore, but better."

 

She glanced at the clock. "You can have more pain med if you want, plus it's time for your antibiotic."

 

"Yes, doctor," he murmured obediently. "Whatever you say."

 

Sam snorted and stood up, picking up the empty glass. "I'm sure that's exactly what you told Doctor Warner," she teased. "I'll be right back, just let me get some juice or something. I don't think you should take the antibiotic on an empty stomach."

 

She returned minutes later to find Jack coming out of the adjoining bathroom, holding his trousers up with his good hand. "You might as well take those off," she told him, setting the juice down. 

 

He nodded and let them drop, stepping out of them as he walked back over to the bed. He lay back down and Sam helped to get him propped up on several pillows before she handed him the medicine and the juice. He frowned, but took the pills and drained the glass. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

 

"No, not really," he sighed, not saying anything more but Sam knew him too well to be fooled by his silence. She knew he wasn't feeling so great, but something was still bothering him.

 

Sitting back down on the edge of the bed she picked up his good hand and began gently massaging his fingers. It wasn't too hard to guess what—or who—he was concerned about. "Are you worried about Daniel?"

 

"Maybe..." he finally conceded after a long moment.

 

"He can take care of himself, Jack. And Teal'c is with him."

 

"I know," he agreed. "But Edwards is such a hard ass."

 

Sam snorted. "Like Daniel isn't used to dealing with hard ass Colonels?" 

 

He had the grace to look mildly embarrassed. "Well, he's been out of practice for awhile," he countered feebly.

 

"He'll be fine," she reassured him.

 

"Who? Edwards or Daniel?" he grumbled.

 

She chuckled and set his hand back down. He quickly reached for her arm when she started to stand. "Don't stop," he protested, his voice low and vaguely pleading.

 

Raising an eyebrow, she sat back down. "Are you sure you're up to it?" He smirked up at her and she cringed, just realizing what she'd said. She tried again. "What I mean is, are you sure you're feeling well enough?" She stroked the sling. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of an injured man."

 

He raised his good arm and caressed her hair, the feel of his fingers stroking through her hair making her insides get all mushy, as usual. His hand fastened on the nape of her neck then and she let him pull her forward. "You won't be taking advantage. Besides," he whispered against her lips, "you can kiss me better."

 

She couldn't help but smile and braced herself with one hand on the bed, and resting the other one gently on his chest, she sought his lips with hers. Mmm...his injury wasn't having a deleterious effect on his mouth, his lips molding to hers and finally parting, but only after she'd had to nip gently at his lower lip. He half laughed, half-groaned and then he moaned when her tongue finally swept deep into his mouth.

 

Sam hummed softly while she kissed him, savoring the multitude of sensations invoked by the melding of their mouths. Hot, wet, sweeter than anything she could ever imagine with just the occasional tang of orange juice. She was also enjoying his uncharacteristic passivity. Not that she would ever wish him injured, but it was nice to be in control of their lovemaking for once. Kissing him deeply, she slowly caressed his chest, the sling a mild annoyance as it prevented her from touching him like she wanted. Sliding her mouth along his jaw line in a series of wet, open-mouth kisses, she licked her way down his throat. 

 

Nuzzling the neck if his T-shirt, she pushed it aside and continued with her lazy kisses. She paused briefly at his right shoulder, pressing a tender kiss over the dressing she could feel beneath the smooth cotton of his shirt. He murmured something she couldn't quite make out and then his good hand was once more urging her mouth back up to his. She obliged and they kissed leisurely, tongues stroking, seeking, and exploring. Tugging his T-shirt up, she raked her nails lightly across his firm belly. His hand wasn't idle either, he'd managed to undo the buttons of her blouse and clever man that he was, he'd managed to unfasten the front clasp of her bra. She smiled against his lips and finally breaking the kiss, sat up.

 

Evading his wandering hand, she stood up and let her blouse fall off her shoulders and onto the floor, quickly followed by her bra. His eyes flashed hot with desire and Sam was pleased to see his erection already straining against his boxers. So, she smiled in satisfaction, he was feeling 'up' to it, after all. Stripping her jeans and panties off next she let them drop to the floor as well and knelt back on the bed, straddling his thighs. 

 

Sitting back on his legs, she deliberated on whether to try getting his T-shirt off, while trying to ignore the delicious sensations caused by the large hand tracing random patterns on her inner thigh. Finally deciding it would be too much trouble, she ran her hands lightly up his hair-roughened thighs until she reached the edge of his boxers. He groaned her name, his hips instinctively moving while she smoothed her palms over the soft cotton covering his hips. Hooking her fingers in the elastic of the waistband, she tugged the garment down his hips, his erection rising proudly to meet her.

 

Oh god, she had to stifle her soft moan of approval at the sight of his straining penis. And while she was already so wet and ready for him, there was still more she wanted to do. His good hand was already wandering enticingly up her inner thigh and she took a shuddering breath, gently batting his hand away. "No, Jack," she murmured huskily, "let me take care of you." 

 

His hand fell to his side and Sam felt his body relax beneath her. Shifting so that she knelt beside him, she finished tugging his boxers off, tossing them aside. Running her hands up his strong thighs, she stroked her fingers through the soft hair at the base of his penis and finally took him in her hands. He was so strong and full of life, vibrating at her every touch. He moaned softly when started to stroke him and she glanced up his body, her eyes stopping automatically at the sling. She hadn't felt it earlier and only now, when she held him so intimately, she was momentarily overwhelmed by emotion. She had almost lost him...other men had been lost. 

 

Abruptly releasing him, she leaned forward and silenced his moan of protest with another deep kiss. She found herself kissing him almost desperately, suddenly needing to reassure herself that this was real, that this was all real. Sliding down his body then, she trailed kisses down his right shoulder and arm. Shoving his T-shirt as far up as she could, she kissed and nipped at his belly before at last kissing her way back to his erection. Pausing for the briefest moments, she glanced up at his face. His eyes were closed, his face all scrunched up, his entire body poised in waiting for her next touch. Sighing, she let her breath wash over him, her fingers running in a light caress along his rigid length and then her tongue, licking and stroking before taking him into her mouth.

 

Oh god, it was so good. His low groans of pleasure, the involuntary movement of his hips against her, the slight tremble of the large hand now resting on her head, all fueled her ardor. She hummed some more, the vibrations tingling through her and hopefully through to her lover. His hand tightened momentarily in her hair and then his hand slid to her shoulder, tugging awkwardly. 

 

"Sam, baby, please...." She applied a bit more suction and his hips arched off the bed. He groaned her name again before gasping, "Inside you. Need to be inside you." As much as she currently loved what she was doing to him, the small voice of caution that was still able to break through her passion-clouded brain reminded her that he was injured. Relishing her last lingering taste of him, she let him slip slowly from her mouth.

 

Straddling him again, Sam positioned herself right over his straining penis, his engorged length brushing tantalizingly at her sensitive flesh. When he reached for her, she thought he intended to help steady her, but instead his sure hand stroked carefully through her slick folds. Moaning softly, she braced herself over him with her right hand on his good shoulder and shivered helplessly while he stroked her, preparing her for his possession. 

 

She didn't know how it happened, but suddenly the tables were turned and she found herself pleading with him. "Jack, please," she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder. He groaned harshly and then the broad head of his penis was just pushing into her, his strong hand was on her hip, urging her down and she sighed in relief, letting her weight sink down on to him. She couldn't stop the soft gasp that escaped when she took him fully. It always took several very long and exquisite minutes for her to adjust to him and she savored each sensation. Opening her eyes, Sam found her lover watching her, his dark brown eyes wild with restrained passion. 

 

"Yes," she breathed and started rocking her hips in slow, measured movements against him. The hand resting warmly against her hip helped to gently encourage her and she soon settled into an easy rhythm. Suspecting Jack wouldn't have his usual stamina, Sam had already decided her climax didn't matter, when her lover took that decision out of her hands. His clever fingers slipped to where they were joined, and even with his left hand, he quickly found her clitoris and began to caress her. She whimpered, pressing her hips firmly against his stroking fingers, barely able to keep moving while he effortlessly brought her to the brink of rapture.

 

And then it was happening, the combined sensations overwhelming her and she surrendered to ecstasy. Grinding her hips against him, she buried her face against his throat, sobbing his name as her release swelled and rolled through her. He was in her so deep, she could feel him touching her womb while her muscles contracted insistently around him. Oh god...and then it was happening for her lover. Jack groaned, his hand now pressing her tight against him as his hips jerking convulsively against hers, and she felt the hot flood of his seed deep inside her. 

 

Collapsing on him, Sam sighed in contentment—and then ever mindful of her lover's injury—she gently eased herself off his lax body and snuggled against his left side. His arm fastened around her and she once more turned her face into his chest, pressing soft kisses against his warm flesh. She heard his answering sigh, his arm tightening fractionally around her. "Better?" she whispered, kissing the underside of his jaw.

 

His lips brushed her hair and she could hear the fatigue in his voice when he murmured, "Just what the doctor ordered."

 

Pressing another kiss against his throat, she reached down and tugged the sheet up over them. Nestling back into his embrace, she whispered, "Go to sleep, Jack."

 

"Yes, doctor," he muttered.

 

Her lips curved into a soft smile and she nuzzled his chest, wrapping her arm carefully around him. Closing her eyes, she finally let herself relax. They were together—and they were safe—for yet another day.

 

THE END


End file.
